Vehicles may be equipped with bumper assemblies and impact protection structures that elastically and plastically deform to absorb energy in the event of an impact. A number of standards and tests currently exist. Various organizations are introducing a number of pedestrian regulations and rating criteria for automotive vehicles. As one example, test methods have been developed to assess the protection of an adult pedestrian by simulating leg-impact conditions during a car-to-pedestrian impact. Generally, under such testing conditions, a bumper assembly that is closer to the ground will decrease a bending moment seen by lower parts of the leg. Accordingly, bumper assemblies are desired that are lower to the ground.